


The Test

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [27]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Demonic Possession, Gen, In Joey's case at least, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Possession, Psychological Horror, The Author Regrets Everything, The author has also probably been playing too many psychological horror games lately, Yep doin' the corruption theory again, You would not believe how hard it was to format this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Welcome to a short series of questions for a certain someone.EtNuary Day 28: Alex Wassabi
Series: EtNuary [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Test

Let me ask you a short series of questions. Don’t worry, I totally understand how difficult tests are. I was never that great in school either ~~when I was still alive~~. There are no grades, but pay attention to your answers. I promise this won’t take too long.

Take your time, and don't forget to remember! If you're not smiling, ~~_**you're burning in H**_~~ you're doing it wrong!

  1. Do you consider yourself a good person? 
    * A) Yes, I do my best to make others happy.
    * B) No, I freakin’ suck.



2\. Do you consider yourself flawed?

  *     * A) Yes, but there are things I want to work on.
    * B) No, I am perfect.



3\. Do you think you're going to Heaven, Hell, or somewhere else?

  *     * A) Heaven
    * B) Hell
    * C) Purgatory
    * D It doesn't matter.



4\. Do you consider yourself a liar?

  *     * A) No, I'm a decently honest person.
    * B) Yes, all I do is lie.



5\. Would you consider yourself a hero?

  *     * A) Yes, I want the best for the people around me.
    * B) No, I am a coward.
    * C) There’s no such thing as heroes. The one who created this test for me should know that by now.



6\. Are you the kind of person who believes there are consequences to one’s actions?

  *     * A) Yes, I will burn in Hell for my sins.
    * B) No, ~~we~~ you all got what you deserved.



7\. If you were in a horror movie, what would be the most likely way you’d die?

  *     * A) I would be stabbed at the beginning of the movie for talking on the phone for too long.
    * B) I would be killed somewhere in the middle.
    * C) I would survive to the end and avenge my friends.
    * D) My neck would be broken after attempting to fight back against my attacker.
    * E) The killer would club me to death slowly and painfully.
    * F) I would be stabbed for sacrificing myself for someone else.
    * G) My friend and I would be sliced open and left to bleed out.
    * H) The killer would rip me apart and my skull would be crushed.
    * I) The killer would rip me apart limb from limb before crushing my skull.
    * J) I would be shot and fall back into a body of water.
    * K) I would be eaten alive.
    * L) I would laugh at the misfortune of those who once cared about me until meeting a fate worse than death.



8\. Has anyone ever died in the room you’re in right now?

  *     * A) Yes.
    * B) Not yet.



9\. Do you believe other people deserve what happened to them?

  *     * A) No.
    * _**B) You did this to us.**_



10\. Do you believe you deserve what will happen to you?

  *     * A) Yes.
    * _**B) You will burn for your sins as we all have.**_



11\. Do any of these phrases sound familiar to you?

  *     * A) _“I told her I was gonna get her out of here…”_ **ONLY HER.**
    * B) _“Well, things change, okay?”_
    * **C) _“I’m trying to save MYSELF!”_**
    * _**D) All of the above.**_



12\. _**Do you know who I am?**_

  *     * A) Yes.
    * _**B) You’re the one who’s supposed to be in Hell.**_



13\. _**Can you hear us?**_

  *     * A) Yes.



14\. _**Can you see us?**_

  *     * A) No.



Congratulations! You've completed the test!

Thank you for your time, and tha ** _nk you for leaving the front door unlocked._**

**Author's Note:**

> oh no...


End file.
